


Overwritten Plans

by DonaIDK



Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [7]
Category: Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK
Summary: Request on Tumblr: So i loveee pregnancy fics with a lot of angst but happy ending so if you want to write anything like that :))) i have so many ideas for pregnancy fics/propmts of all kinds but i am too embarrassed to write it so 😅
Relationships: Nyck de Vries/Original Female Character(s), Nyck de Vries/Reader
Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089428
Kudos: 1





	Overwritten Plans

Having to watch all the races from home felt like torture. Going from travelling with him everywhere, to just sitting around at home and keeping up with him by phone calls and the TV coverage. For the first 2 months I didn’t even mind as we were getting ready for the birth, but then nothing went as we planned. Firstly, while we thought Nyck would have time to be home but then with getting a seat in Formula E he had to start the season in November already. If that wasn’t enough, my due date was at the start of January, meaning he would be able to come home, but it never started. When he was about to leave for Mexico city to continue the season, I was still sporting a bump and slowly giving up on anything happening while he’s still at home. The only thing I could hope for was the baby waiting for Nyck to get back home before going to Morocco as I really didn’t want to go through something like this without him. We didn’t plan everything just for fun, but because that’s how we wanted the birth to happen.

Before he left we managed to at least get me moved into his parent’s house, as he didn’t feel content with me staying home alone. I wasn’t the happiest with the idea, but with my family living far away it was the only way to get me under 24/7 supervision. I didn’t feel like it would be needed as I was capable of everything, not really affected by the usual pregnancy symptoms, but I just gave up the fight, knowing they wanted the best for me. I would also never give up company if it was offered so nicely to me, my relationship with his family helping the situation a lot. They always made sure I knew they looked at me as part of the family, right from the first moment of Nyck introducing me to them. After hearing so many stories about the families hating each other and not accepting of their kid’s partner, I really appreciated them. Going into our life together it was a relief that I didn’t have to fear them being dismissive towards me or trying to break us apart.

“ How are you? ” I heard his voice as soon as FaceTime finally connected, but his face wasn’t visible on the screen yet. “ And don’t you dare hold back just because I have a race. ” He added, finally leaning over his phone so I could see his face, which was a bit more serious than I thought it would be.

“ I’m fine, really. I don’t feel anything else than how I’m like a whale. ” I sighed out, a smile getting onto my face just at the sight of him. “ I just hope it stays this way for the next few days. Until you get back, finally. ” I added, fixing my position a little with leaning back fully. There wasn’t anymore a position that felt relaxing while sitting or laying down, as everything was just in the way.

“ I’m flying back as soon as possible. The team knows already, and they won’t mind me leaving all the packing up for them. ” He was trying to get ready and get his suit up over the underlayer while at the same time looking at me on his phone, which made me smile. He would have been quicker probably if he focused on only one thing, but I couldn’t get myself to just wrap up our call.

“ Yeah, thanks. Usually I would say you should stay and help, but… not this time. ” I shook my head a little, looking up at his mum with a smile when she entered the living room. “ Even if I have all the help I can ask for, it’s not the same. ” A sigh got out of me as I knew his parents did everything possible. Sadly they couldn’t help with how much I was missing Nyck since he flew out to Mexico. No one could, other than him.

“ I know… we planned everything for a reason, but sometimes life doesn’t go as we want it to. ” He took the device in his hand when the suit was finally on him and he could sit down on the bed. “ At least it didn’t go wrong, just didn’t work out as we wanted. ” He added, making me nod in agreement. He was right, it could have been a lot worse if there were complications or any health problems.

“ Luckily. And we will have time before your next race. Not a lot, but at least you can get home for a bit. ” I sent him a smile before I could hear someone open the door to his room and he looked up too.

“ We’re going to need you in like five minutes. ” I could hear his trainer talking while saw him nodding at the info before looking back down at his phone. I could see that he didn’t really want to leave, but it was still his job to go out there and drive the race.

“ Go, I’m gonna be here when you’re finished. ” I told him with a smile, seeing as he stood up with a sigh. “ Good luck, and be careful. ” I added, before the both of us sent a kiss to the other and not gladly, but put down the call.

While they were only showing interviews and some highlights from previous races I went to the kitchen to get a tea ready for myself. I knew the little amount of caffeine it offered would be needed, as I already felt a bit tired and we weren’t even at the start of the race. I patiently waited for the kettle to finally go off so I could pour the boiling water over the tea bag in my favourite mug. I was the first one to sit down on the couch with my legs pulled up, before Hendrick took a seat in the armchair to my right, paying a bit more attention to the reporters than I did. I was mostly watching because of Nyck, while his dad was more into the sport itself and was watching it even before there was someone we knew driving in it.

I felt a bit more energetic when the cars were finally on the track and soon took their positions on the grid. A smile got on my face as they showed Nyck’s car, still trying to hide it with the mug as I usually did. Sometimes it felt like I was too head over heels for him, but I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t help either as I started turning the thin engagement ring on my finger, as it was a reflex for me at the start of the races. It was a kind of lucky charm for me to do so, in a way being there for him even if I was on the other side of the world sometimes. It usually worked and as they took off with Nyck up to second in just a few turns I could say it was successful once again. With a relieved sigh I went back to drinking my tea and slowly layed down when my back started hurting a bit.

We were almost half an hour into the race when I started to become a bit tired. Nyck’s start was perfect, starting at the top and getting a position almost immediately, but then was a bit unlucky and fell back a few. He was still doing good and had time to get back at them and fight himself up the order. I was just sitting up to look at Hendrick, who was in the kitchen behind the couch I was lying on, when we heard the commentators raise their voices. Turning my head back towards the TV screen I could see the white smoke around Nyck’s black Mercedes as he was trying to stop while going straight towards the wall. My fingers clutched at the blanket in my lap as on the way he hit Frijns, before he arrived at the wall and hit it quite hard. Luckily it was the softer barriers not just a concrete wall but you could still see how instantly the car came to a stop. My eyes were stuck to the screen as they showed his team and I was still holding my breath as his radio animation came up.

“ He’s probably okay. Wasn’t the worst crash ever. ” I heard Hendrick as he tried to calm me down, his hands coming onto my shoulders while standing behind the couch. Sadly it didn’t really work as they only showed replays and we could only hear Nyck’s engineer asking about him but there was no answer.

We stayed in the same position, my stomach turning at how they were still not saying anything. When the radio animation came up again and in the next second we could finally hear his voice a sob almost ran out of me. I had my face in my palms, leaning forward a tiny bit as my elbows were propped onto my knees. He still sounded a bit out of breath, his voice hoarser than usual which didn’t ease any bit of my anxiety as in the next second they were already back to showing the leaders. I knew that to them he was only one of the drivers, meaning they didn’t really focus on him while the race was still running. It was only when they showed him getting out of his car, which was already pushed off track, when I could let out the breath that was stuck in my lungs. He was in one piece and well enough to walk back to the pit on his own. That’s a good sign, isn’t it?

My phone was in my hands in an instant after letting it fall to the ground in the shock we experienced. I almost started ringing him, but realised he wouldn’t have his phone with him anyways and gave up on my idea. I was just stuck in my seat, waiting for any footage of him, but they never delivered, only keeping the cameras on the track. For a second I got scared when my device started vibrating and ringing with a well known tune that was linked to Nyck’s contact. Seeing his name on the screen was a surprise, but I accepted the call immediately, lifting the phone to my ears.

“ Are you okay? ” I was the quickest to start talking. “ I mean we saw you walking and that you’re alright, but did you hurt yourself? ” I couldn’t stop myself, hearing as he let out a quiet chuckle at my rambling.

“ Perfectly fine. Hit my side a little and I was confused for a second, but nothing to worry about. ” Nyck assured me, his voice having a calming effect on my anxiety as I could feel it leave my body finally. “ My ego is more bruised than my body. ” He added with a sigh and as he stayed silent I could hear the team behind him who were still working with Stoffel.

“ You can survive that I think. ” I smiled in front of myself, drinking the last remaining sip of tea I still had. “ Early evening then? ” I asked him, in a way not minding that I didn’t have to stay up for longer. Usually it took longer after the race ended to get him into a call, but today’s events meant after we were done here I could go to sleep quite early.

“ Guess so. I’m pretty sure you don’t mind it too much. ” The smile in his voice was almost audible, and I couldn’t deny what he said. Although usually I was easily functioning on 5 or 6 hours, in the last few months I needed at least 8 not to bite off someone’s head during the day.

“ I would rather you be out there than to have an early night. ” I shrugged a little, disappointed a little that this wasn’t a FaceTime call and I couldn’t see him. “ But there’s at least one good thing about today. After knowing you’re not hurt, of course. ” 

“ Maybe I can even catch an earlier flight. Make the good list one bit longer. ” Nyck’s idea made me smile, as him getting home earlier was always great news. “ I’ll just pack up, thank the guys and leave if they don’t need me too much. Everyone will understand. ” He added, the background noises getting quieter as he probably went back to his changing room and closed the door on himself.

“ But only if they really don’t need you. ” I told him while taking a deep breath to calm myself down. Every time he got to travel home earlier than planned was exciting, but in this situation it was everything I could have asked for.

We disconnected the call after a few minutes of talking when it was official that the team would allow him to leave early. I always liked them and knew they were really understanding, supporting Nyck in his every decision since he signed to them. It was the same with his off-track life, as they acknowledged our situation and always made sure their driver could take part in scans and milestone events even after they started the season. Most would say this is the least they can do for their employees, but working in the racing world was usually cruel to your life outside it. You had to find the right place to completely feel supported and not lose control over your own life.

Keeping my unspoken promise, after getting off the couch I did call it a night and went to have a shower. I felt the last bits of stress leave my body as the warm water enveloped me for a few minutes, before I got some pajamas on. Falling into bed never felt better before and I closed my eyes with a content sigh. The house was slowly turning silent as I could hear Nyck’s parents taking turns in the bathroom, with his room right across it. First I thought it was only the few noises coming from the outside that kept me up, but even when the only sound was my own breathing and heartbeat it still wasn’t enough somehow.

Although I never truly fell asleep, at 5 a.m. it felt like I was waking up from the worst sleep of my life. It took a second or two to make me realise what actually woke me up as the pain around my lower abdomen and stomach slowly registered in my mind, and it immediately switched into panic. I got out of bed with a groan, slowly stumbling to the door and down the hallway so I could notify everyone. They were all quick to react, considering it was just dawn and they must have been tired still. While one of them helped me change into some real clothing and get the packed duffle bag from the wardrobe, the other one tried reaching their son, although he was probably on the plane already and didn’t pick up. My only hope was that either the flight will be shorter then announced, or I will somehow get to wait for him.

In the end it wasn’t my decision, but as I wasn’t dialating enough we were still just at the labor part, slowly crawling to the point where we could get on with it. I almost couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing when Nyck entered the room, still with his backpack with him, and I was sure all the other luggage was either outside the room or in the car as he probably didn’t go home to drop them off. As my anxiety was over the top, the doctor letting us know that we should soon get to the birth as there could be complications otherwise, him getting here in time was the perfect surprise. Turns out it was also perfectly timed as just half an hour later we could finally take the last step, everyone other than me calming down that it won’t get to a cesarean. I truly just wanted to be finished with all of this and the pain. We waited enough for her.

Almost all of my energy and also strength was gone when the midwife finally held our baby in her hands, although there was an eerie silence around the room as she never cried out. I saw her getting up to put her down on a small counter and check over her, although she was completely blocking our view. My heart was stuck in my throat and I could feel tears running down my cheeks as we were waiting for seconds that felt like eternity. Nyck got my attention onto him by squeezing my hand and leaving a kiss on my forehead. I was just about to turn away from the scene and probably break down when we finally heard a little noise and then a baby crying. My head immediately lifted, looking at the midwife who was bringing the little bundle toward us with a relieved smile on her face.

“ She just needed a little bit of coaxing. ” She added with a quiet chuckle while handing her to me. My hands were still shaking a little but as seen as I felt her weight they finally stopped and let me hug her to myself. “ I’ll steal him for a minute, but make it real quick, okay? ” She asked her again, motioning for Nyck to follow her, probably to get a few informations and signatures from him.

With one last glance at the little girl he left my bedside, letting the grandparents get closer until he got back. It felt like I was in a trance, looking down at her and not really managing to break my eyes away from her now calm face. Time flew by without me noticing anything that was happening around me. I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that she finally arrived, that we finally had our Ilse with us now. Looking back at the last more than 9 months, it was unbelievable that we didn’t go crazy while waiting for this moment. Not knowing how this will feel, was probably our only saviour. When Nyck finally arrived back, I sent him a sleepy smile and welcomed his kiss, although I didn’t have the energy to do anything other than lay there and smile.

“ Would Dad like to hold her? ” The nurse asked when everything was finally cleaned up and organized, with only family staying in the room. They already had time to check her out while Nyck made sure the paperwork was done, before coming back into the room.

“ Yes! How could I say no to that? ” Nyck asked back with a low chuckle, following instructions and taking a seat in the armchair close to my bed with his shirt off for skin-to-skin contact. I gladly let the nurse take Ilse from me and carefully lay her down on her dad’s chest, before smoothing a soft blanket over them so they won’t catch a cold. “  _ Welkom in de wereld kleintje. _ ” He looked down at her and I could see as his arms gently enveloped her tiny body under the blanket.

I did catch a glimpse of his bruised ribs and knew they would be turning an angry purple color in the following days, but I couldn’t really care at the sight of them together. Whatever happened in the last few days was now really the past, being part of a previous chapter, and not the one we were living through now. It felt like such a big turning point, even if we have known for the last 9 and a bit more months that it’s gonna happen. It was a surprise that wasn’t actually a surprise, as we already knew what the gender of the baby is and approximately when she’s going to arrive.

“ This feels unbelievable. ” I stated, even though I knew he was probably thinking the same and I wasn’t sharing anything new with him. “ I really don’t know how we’re gonna wait another 9 months with the next one. ” I shook my head a little and could see as Nyck tried to hold back his laughter.

“ You just went through the birth, something that’s so painful I can’t even imagine how it feels… but you’re already thinking about the next one? ” He asked back, forcing himself to look up at me. His words made me think for a second, realising how surreal it sounded actually.

“ It’s probably just the hormones. Although, we did mention more, and not just one. ” I reminded him, shrugging a little and feeling as my eyes started slowly closing. “ But I need a nap first… probably a month long nap at least. ” I let out a yawn, but forced myself to look at them again, only letting sleep take over me when I saw that Isle fell asleep too. This way I won’t miss a lot from her first moments.


End file.
